


Отблески

by Norath



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Мью возвращается домой.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 12





	Отблески

**Author's Note:**

> Это планировалось как сонгфик к Fire on fire by Sam Smith  
> Ну... вышло, что вышло)

В доме тихо той особенной тишиной, которую Мью так полюбил в последнее время.  
Он мягко закрывает за собой дверь. Щёлкает замок и следом тут же слышится приглушённое крошечное цокание, которое через минуту разбавляется быстрым пыхтением. Чоппер появляется в коридоре, его круглые глаза радостно блестят, язык очаровательнейшим образом высунут из маленькой пасти, а хвост виляет так яростно, что вместе с ним виляет вся пушистая собачья жопка. И несмотря на то, что он почти подпрыгивает от радости и нетерпения, приветствуя Мью, он не издаёт ни звука. Только учащённое дыхание иногда прерывается тихим поскуливанием.  
Мью опускается на корточки, расплываясь в улыбке и ловя на руки тут же подскочившего к нему пса.

— Хороший мальчик, — приговаривает он, гладя светлую шёрстку и почёсывая маленькие ушки. 

Чоппер извивается у него на руках и пытается облизать как можно больше лица Мью. Тот тихо смеётся и идёт с псом на кухню.  
Света нет ни там, ни в коридоре, но старый, натёртый до блеска тёмный паркет отражает жёлтый свет из гостиной. Мью ступает по тёплому дереву и золотым отблескам, и каждый шаг будто снимает с него часть усталости.  
На кухне он не включает основной свет, довольствуясь лампами. Мью спускает Чоппера на пол и тут же переступает через него, потому что нетерпеливый пёс скачет у него под ногами, ожидая вкусняшек. Мью тянется за собачьей миской и едой, раскладывает всё на столешнице. Почему-то сегодня даже звук сыпящегося в металлическую миску корма кажется тише.

Чоппер набрасывается на еду так, будто в последний раз его кормили неделю назад. Маленькая мордочка зарывается в корм и по ногам Мью стелится звук довольного фырканья, хруста и чавканья.  
Из-за скудного освещения большое кухонное окно превращается в тёмное зеркало. Мью приваливается боком к столешнице и разглядывает комнату в отражении. Всё кажется таким привычным, но вдруг ощущается совсем иначе. Будто кто-то сделал у него перестановку, расставил всё по фэн-шую, так, что пространство стало гармоничным, и каждая вещь в нём теперь на своём месте. Мью жмурится и усмехается. Не было у него никакой перестановки.

Тихонько звякает миска, обозначая, что Чоппер наелся и теперь собирается отдохнуть от всех волнений, связанных с приходом хозяина. Пёс семенит к лежанке и покрутившись пару раз укладывается на мягкое место. Мью наклоняется, чтобы убрать миску, попутно ещё раз проходясь по маленькой собачьей голове ладонью. Чоппер благосклонно шевелит ушами.

Суппасит щёлкает выключателем, гася лампы, и в темноте добирается до ванной. Она дальше всего от гостиной и жёлтые отсветы светильников уже не достают сюда. Но привыкшие к полумраку глаза Мью различают, кажется, каждый предмет на своём пути.  
Свет в ванной яркий и Мью невольно жмурится, привыкая.  
Вымыть руки, лицо, снять линзы и нацепить старые очки — действия совершаются на автомате. День был долгий и Мью чертовски устал, у него гудят плечи и ноги. Всё тело налито тяжестью и ему одновременно хочется и не хочется принять душ. В пользу последнего его склоняет исключительно комплект свежей домашней одежды, ожидающий его на полке.  
Точно, сегодня ведь должны были приходить горничные.

Суппасит с удовольствием стягивает с себя одежду и со вздохом заходит в душевую. Хвала смесителям с фиксированной температурой воды - на натруженные плечи тут же обрушивается поток идеальной температуры. Пару минут постояв опустив голову и позволив мягким струям промочить его как следует, Мью вслепую тянется к бутылкам на полке. Выдавливает в ладонь перламутровую жидкость и вспенивает её в волосах. Душевая тут же наполняется густым запахом граната. Мью резко выдыхает. Это не его шампунь.  
Он опускает голову ниже, так, чтобы вода не попадала в нос, и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он любит этот запах, но никогда ещё не чувствовал его так концентрированно.  
Густая пена сползает по волосам, шее и плечам, Мью руками растирает её по телу, запрокидывая голову, вымывая остатки из волос и позволяя воде смыть всё с лица.

Запах остаётся в комнате всё то время, что Мью тратит на ночной уход и переодевание, и когда он, наконец, выходит из ванной, запах будто вырывается вслед за ним и делает ещё несколько шагов по пятам, но после растворяется в огромном пространстве дома.  
Проходя мимо кухни Мью краем глаза замечает крепко спящего Чоппера. Отблески света из гостиной серебрятся на его влажном чёрном носу.  
Наконец, Мью добирается до самой освещённой комнаты в доме. Всё как он и думал. На журнальном столике коробка какой-то еды на вынос, кружка и аж два стакана. От двери не видно человека на диване, но можно заметить голубую полоску ткани, свисающую с подлокотника. Мью широко улыбается.

— Туаэн, — Мью присаживается на корточки перед диваном, — я уверен, что даже Чоппер меньше привязан к своей детской лежанке, чем ты к этому пледу.

Он говорит мягко и тихо, прямо в лицо крепко спящего Галфа.  
Они не виделись два дня, потому что у обоих график был забит под завязку и прошлой ночью Галф ночевал в своём кондо, но сегодня оба закончили раньше часа ночи (а Галф, о чудо, управился даже до полуночи) и не было никакой причины не встретиться.

— Меня с самого начала поражала твоя способность спать где угодно, дорогой. — Мью бормочет себе под нос. Разговоры вслух были одной из множества его чудаковатых привычек, но к изумлению Мью, у Галфа имелась точно такая же.   
Суппасит проводит пальцем по густым бровям, наслаждаясь ощущением глянцевых волосков под подушечками.

— Несмотря на то, что ты чертовски милый сейчас, тебе придётся встать, чтобы дойти до спальни. Моё тело не в том состоянии, чтобы нести тебя на руках.

Мью догадывается, что он, вероятно, воркует, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Любовь накрывает его с головой, словно волна, и она такая огромная и сильная, что почти физически сбивает Мью с ног. Он неловко падает на колени, наклоняясь ещё ниже, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к кончику покатого носа, мягкой щеке, уголку губ. Чтобы удержать равновесие и не завалиться на спящего Канавута, Мью кладёт одну ладонь ему на грудь. Вероятно он опирается слишком сильно, потому что губы под его собственными размыкаются, выпуская резкий выдох. Пользуясь возможностью, Мью накрывает приоткрытый рот своим, мягко лаская суховатые губы. Сердцебиение под его рукой ускоряется. Каким-то невероятным образом Мью собственным телом чувствует малейшее изменения в теле Галфа. Суппасит готов поспорить, что ощущает как трепещут ресницы, когда Галф сонно приоткрывает глаза, чувствует как несколько прядей волос сползают вбок, когда нонг поворачивает голову, встречая его поцелуй. Всё тело Мью словно локатор, настроенный улавливать малейшие вибрации тела Галфа. Мью вскидывает свободную руку вверх, в тот же миг перехватывая мгновением ранее поднятую руку Галфа. Он переплетает их пальцы, прерывая поцелуй и отстраняясь ровно на столько, чтобы лицо Галфа не расплывалось перед ним.

— Я скучал.  
— Ты пахнешь мои шампунем.

Мью улыбается и склоняет голову, подаваясь макушкой вперёд, так, чтобы ещё влажные волосы рассыпались по лицу Галфа.  
Он слышит фыркание и возмущённое бормотание, а потом чувствует легкую, тянущую боль.

— Ты… — он замирает, переставая крутить головой, — кусаешь меня за волосы?  
— Мне нравится этот запах. — доносится до него невнятное, явно сказанное сквозь зубы.

Мью слегка похлопывает ладонью по груди Галфа, настаивая, чтобы нонг его отпустил.

— Вы с Чоппером становитесь слишком похожими. — поддразнивает Мью.  
— Он милый пёс, но вредный.  
— Прямо как один нонг. — смеётся Мью. — Но вообще, ты не справедлив к нему. Он давно не кусает тебя, и он даже не стал лаять, когда встречал меня сегодня.

Галф удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Потому что ты спал. — поясняет Мью.  
— Какой вежливый пёс, я должен принести ему вкусняшку в следующий раз. — улыбается Галф. 

Он скользит рукой по предплечью Мью, поглаживая мягкую кожу, пробираясь в широкий рукав домашней футболки. Какое-то время они остаются в этом положении, разглядывая друг друга. Галф тянется снять с Мью очки и тому приходится проморгаться, чтобы приспособить глаза к новым условиям. Всё вокруг расплывается чуть сильнее, но лицо Галфа перед ним всё такое же чёткое. Мью вдруг вспоминает, что, по сути, человек «видит» мозгом и его собственный, очевидно, забит Галфом настолько, что даже лишись он зрения вовсе, лицо Канавута всё ещё будет стоять перед глазами в мельчайших деталях.

Мью не знает о чём думает в этот момент Галф, но, видимо, о чем-то настолько же странном и глупом. Потому что он подаётся вперёд, сталкивая их лбами и жмурится, потираясь своим носом о нос Мью. Тот, по привычке, делает глубокий вдох. Сейчас в запахе Галфа особенно сильны нотки граната и осознание того, что на самом деле, сейчас это _его_ запах, будит в Мью какие-то почти животные инстинкты. Сейчас они пахнут почти идентично, хотя нос Мью всё ещё может уловить пряные и сладкие составляющие уникального запаха его нонга.  
С почти мученическим стоном он сползает ниже, прижимаясь губами к шее Галфа, проводя по тёплой коже языком, скользя ниже и упираясь носом сначала в ключицы, чтобы следом податься вверх, целуя запрокинувшего голову Галфа под подбородком.  
Он продолжает прижиматься открытым ртом к чуть грубоватой коже челюсти своего нонга, задевая зубами, но не собираясь останавливаться. Но вскоре чувствует губами низкий смех, а в волосы ему вплетаются знакомые руки, оттягивая голову.

— Не начинай то, что не в состоянии закончить, Пи. — сверкая глазами весело говорит Галф.   
Мью с новым стоном жмурится, наваливаясь на него всем телом.

— Чувствую себя стариком. Лет пять назад у меня всё ещё было бы достаточно сил, чтобы не выпускать тебя из постели всю ночь.

— Ооо, Пи, я вполне уверен, что в тебе всё ещё есть силы. В прошлый раз я опоздал на репетицию, потому что не мог утром расцепить твои руки. — Галф смеётся, когда широкая ладонь Мью не очень-то нежно шлёпает его по бедру.

— Я не про это! — Мью поворачивает голову, щекой прижимаясь к животу Канавута, так что Галф, скосив глаза, может видеть надутые недовольно губы.

— Я знаю. — он улыбается и Мью зависает, глядя в эти потрясающие, блестящие глаза. 

Его любовь вновь давит ему на грудную клетку так, что приходится открыть рот и сделать глубокий, шаткий вдох. Не очень понятно помогает ему это или же то как ладонь Галфа мягко опускается ему на макушку, но в груди снова становится легко.

— Ты много работаешь, тирак. Провести ночь, зная, что ты рядом со мной и отдыхаешь, для меня не менее ценно.

Мью замирает, не в силах пошевелиться, укрытый заботой и искренностью Галфа словно тяжелым и теплым одеялом. Он прикрывает глаза, впитывая всё, что окружает его сейчас: уютный свет жёлтых ламп, живую тишину своего дома, мягкость ковра у дивана. Дыхание и пульс Галфа, которые он чувствует своей щекой, его же нежные прикосновения и ни с чем не сравнимый запах.

Мью вспоминает как неловко эти руки касались его лица почти два года назад. Пальцы, словно деревянные, казалось оставят ему синяки от жёстких тычков, длинноватые ногти царапали кожу головы, пуская по спине табун мурашек, но едва ли тогда он назвал бы это приятным. Мью помнит как Галф неловко складывал руки в вай и кланялся почти на каждое его замечание и предложение. Помнит как он сам десять раз думал, прежде чем коснуться его за пределами репетиционного зала.   
Как эмоции разрывали его, делая неусидчивым и нервным, заставляя метаться между здравым смыслом, профессионализмом и неудержимым притяжением. Он помнит как удивился, когда понял, что в их редких ссорах научился лучше сдерживать свой взрывной характер, научился не принимать всё на свой счёт, поймал себя на том, что раздражение всегда переплетено с навязчивым желанием узнать и понять _почему_. Как странно и ново было слышать прямой ответ на свою просьбу объяснить, что не так. Без увёрток, попыток сгладить и поиграть в угадайку. Галф был прямолинейным и простым человеком и смущение было ему несвойственно. Мью чувствовал себя так легко рядом с ним. Всегда можно было спросить и получить ответ, не нужно было придумывать планы и разрабатывать стратегии. Нужно было _просто спросить_. До сих пор это приводит Мью в какой-то восторженный трепет. Галф снял с него груз, который был с ним так долго, что Мью даже не осознавал его тяжести.  
Два года прошло и вот они здесь.

Мью открыл глаза, разглядывая любимое лицо. Не только он изменился. И мягкая улыбка Галфа тому подтверждение.

— Пойдём спать? — отзевавшись предложил Канавут.  
Мью утвердительно промычал, вдавливаясь лицом в мягкий живот.

— Тебе придётся встать Пи’Мью, нонг не сможет дотащить тебя до кровати.

— Если бы мои плечи не отваливались, я бы сам дотащил нонга. — проворчал Мью, всё же принимая вертикальное положение и поднимаясь на ноги. Подав руку Галфу, он потянул его на себя, а когда тот, наконец, встал, обнял его со спины, уложив подбородок на плечо.  
Канавут коротко усмехнулся, похлопывая по скрещённым на его животе рукам Мью.

— Я так устал, ноооонг, — плаксиво протянул Мью.

— Ое, ое, — детским голосом пропел Галф, крепче обхватывая кисти Пи и ведя их обоих в сторону спальни. — Нонг позаботится о своём Пи.

Мью спрятал улыбку на плече Галфа. Он так и остался висеть на нём, мешая младшему расстилать постель.

— Мне надо переодеться, Пи’Мью, — со смешком уведомил Галф.

— Тебе надо _раздеться_ , — поправил тот, — и Пи может справиться с этим сам.

Он оторвался от спины Галфа только затем, чтобы подцепить полы его кофты и потянуть её вверх. Галф послушно вытянул руки, позволяя Суппаситу стянуть с себя одежду. Как только кофта оказалась сброшена на пол, плечи тут же обожгло мягким поцелуем.  
Галф улыбнулся, хватаясь за пояс штанов и начиная стягивать их вниз. Разумеется ему не дали закончить начатое.

— Я же сказал, что сам справлюсь, — проворчал Мью перехватывая его руки и сам медленно спустил штаны по ногам нонга. 

Пока Галф переступал через бесформенную массу на полу и усаживался на кровать, Мью успел стянуть с себя футболку. Матрас прогнулся под весом второго мужчины, как раз когда Галф дотянулся до выключателя и потушил лампу, сменяя золото искусственного света на молочное сияние луны.  
Свежие прохладные простыни приятно шуршали, пока Галф и Мью укладывались и разбирались с одеялом.   
Тихо пискнул кондиционер, понижая температуру на три лишних градуса.  
Они оба были горячими и любили спать в обнимку, поэтому в спальне всегда было холодно, иначе к утру оба просыпались мокрые до нитки, а иногда и с больной головой.  
Галф довольно выдохнул, чувствуя как руки Мью подгребают его ближе, следом на бёдра опустилась привычная тяжесть — Суппасит закинул на него ногу.  
Канавут не был уверен, что люди были способны мурчать, но если бы были, то именно этот звук вырывался бы сейчас из его горла.  
Крепкие объятия Пи’Мью, шелковое тепло его кожи и влажные, мягкие поцелуи по плечам — лучшая колыбельная в жизни Галфа.

— Radrisawat tua-eng kráb.

**Author's Note:**

> Думаю и без того понятно, но последняя фраза это "спокойно ночи" на тайском)


End file.
